The Psychic
by Rockout101
Summary: Bella Noble, Donna's little sister helps with the Racnoss situation, afterwards she decides to join the Doctor after all she has always wanted to see the stars. But she has a secret not even herself knows about.
1. Bella

**Name(s):** Bella Noble

**Age:** 17

**Family: **Donna Noble(Big Sister), Sylvia Noble(Mother),

Geoff Noble(Father), Wilfred Mott(Grandfather)

**Hair:** Long hip length ginger hair

**Eyes: **Green Eyes

**Hight:** 5ft 7

**Breast Size:** 34 D

**Skin:** Pale

**Piercing(s):** Ears, Belly

**Tattoo(s):** 我想看到的星星(I wanna see the stars in Chinese) on lower back, bold black writing

**Special Talents:** Is slightly Psychic and is Semi immortal(can't die unless killed in a certain way)

**Personality:** Friendly, Sassy, Bubbly, Happy, Creative, Athletic, Filrty

**Skill(s): **Archery, Art, Singing, Running, Martial Arts, Computer Hacking

**Likes: **Chocolate, Happy People, Listening To Music

**Dislikes: **Mean People, Whores


	2. The Runaway Bride

**Outfit(on profile)**

I stood at the bar flirting with the bartender so I could get another drink. The boy blushed and his eyes darted towards my chest and back to the eyes as he handed me my drink. I winked in thank you and sighed. I was worried about Donna, one minute she is about to get married then there is a golden glow and she's gone. I was getting annoyed at everyone who was enjoying the reception, not even caring that Donna was gone. I sipped on my drink and walked over to my mum when Donna ran in with a man in a long brown trench coat. He was really good looking. I smirked and ran over

"Donna!" I yelled and hugged her tight and she returned it

"You had the reception without me?" she asked hurt I sipped on my drink and glared at everyone in the room

"Donna, what happened to you?" Lance walked forward

"You had the reception without me" she repeated

"Hello, I'm the Doctor" the hansom man grinned and waved

"I'm Bella" I smiled at him and he retuned it "I'm Donna's sister" a look of realisation crossed his face

"Oh! She mentioned you! Your the one that can predict the future!" he grinned excitedly and I grinned back"They had the reception without me" said Donna irritated

"Yes, I gathered"

"Well, it was all paid for...why not?" asked Nerys snootily, I glared at her

"Shut up, Nerys!" I exclaimed, I really hated her sometimes.

"Well, what were we supposed to do?" mum approached us "I got your silly little message in the end. 'I'm on Earth?' Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know."

suddenly the whole room was talking at once, some shouting at her and others expressing their concern until Donna burst into tears. I smirked behind my drink knowing the were fake tears, but I glared when Lance hugged her close letting her cry on his shoulder. I don't know what it was, but something was right about him. I've been having the same dream for a few days. In the dream I saw Lance standing with a large spider looking thing and they were laughing together and Donna looked heartbroken...now that I thought about it, That 'Doctor' was in my dream as well. Everyone started to applaud and Donna glanced at the Doctor and I and winked making us grin.

Donna and Lance are sharing a dance and I walked up to the Doctor

"Hello, thanks for bringing Donna back. It must have been Huon particles that brought her into your Tardis." my eyes glazed over as I said this. His eyes snapped to mine and he pulled me into a corner

"How do you know I have a Tardis? Huon Particles?" he questioned, I shrugged

"I dunno. Sometimes I just know things without seeing it. I thought you said that Donna told you about my ability"

"She did but she never mentioned you could see things in present time" I nodded and gave him my phone, he took it and looked at me confused "To look up H.C Clements " I stated before walking away to flirt with that cute barman again. I was in the middle of making out with the barman when I pulled away and looked at the Santas outside. I ran to Donna just as The Doctor got there

"Donna!" he shouted "Donna they've found you"

"But you said I was safe!" she gasped frightened so I took her hand

"The bio-damper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out"

Donna and I looked around "Oh my god...its all my family..."

"Out the back door" the Doctor tried to guide us to the back doors, but we were cut off by 2 Santas

"Or not" I remarked taking a few steps back, I looked through another widow to see more of them "We're trapped" I grasped Donna's hand in fear

The Doctor squinted looking at the remote control in one of the Santas hands which they raised. I gasped in fear making them look at me, but I was staring at the tree in fear, I didn't know what it would do, but I knew it was bad news

"Christmas trees..." I trailed off looking at the Doctor knowing he would understand

"What about them?" Donna asked pulling me to her so she could protect me

"They kill."The Doctor and I said simultaneously looking at the tree grimly

"Get away from the tree" I ran over to the kid pulling them away from it while Doctor and Donna told the others not to touch it

"Oh, for gods sakes, they're idiots!" mum rolled her eyes, I ignored the stabbing feeling of hurt for that comment and continued to stare at the tree as the baubles started to float around the room making me whimper. Donna; who heard me, rushed over to me and wrapped an arm around me. I blinked before yelling

"GET DOWN!" I pulled Donna and kids down with me as the baubles started to explode.

Everyone started screaming and running for cover, Donna pulled Lance under a table for cover while I ran up to the Doctor

"Use the sound system!" I shouted at him, looking pointedly at his hand where he was holding a silver object, he winked at me in thanks and ran up to the sound system with me on his heels

"Oi! Santa! Word of advice. If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver" He grabbed the microphone "don't let him near the sound system."

"Cover your ears!" I shouted covering mine, He jammed the screwdriver into the deck, making a high pitched screeching noise making the robots fall to pieces. I gasped as something flash through my mind

_..."Racnoss? But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?" asked the Doctor looking up at the large spider insect...  
>…."Empress of the Racnoss." the thing cackled...<em>

_...Lance climbed the ladder, then ran..._

_...Lance stood on a balcony above the Empress. He made the shush gesture..._

_...Lance was sneaking up behind the giant Empress with a fire axe..._

_...Lance stared to swing the axe. The Empress turned and hissed at him. Lance laughed, and the Empress joins in... _

_...Every day, I made you coffee..._

_...He was poisoning me..._

I broke out of my visions, I looked for Donna and saw her leaving with the Doctor and Lance. I glared and ran to my car and drove to H.C Clements. I entered the building and took the lift to where Donna was, I entered to see that Lance had already left

"Donna!" I yelled, she turned quickly as did the doctor, both looking shocked that I was there.

"Bella! What you doing here?" Donna ran to me

"We need to leave right now" I tried to pull her to the lift when the Racnoss spoke to me

"Such a sharp mind! You've seen this haven't you?" I glared at it then at Lance when he appeared holding the axe. I hugged Donna to me

"No matter what he says you are perfect Donna!" I whispered to her, she looked at me confused but focused on the conversion when they were talking about Huon particles

"But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles?" Lance descended from the stairs, axe in hand "Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me."

"The bride is so feisty!" the Racnoss cackled

"Yes, I am!" The doctor and I watched as Lance approached the Racnoss "And I don't know what you are, you big thing, but a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!"

"I'm so sorry Donna!" I cried hugging her, she looked at me confused, but The Doctor glared at Lance obviously realising what I meant.

Lance swung the axe, the empress turned and hissed at him making him stop and they both started laughing. I felt deep loathing for Lance right now. Its no secret in our family that Donna is very self-conscious, about herself, it doesn't help that mum belittles her whenever she can. Sensing my anger, the Doctor grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze and I returned it

"That was a good one!" Lance pointed at the Empress "Your face!"

"Lance is funny" the Racnoss replied

"Lance is dead!" I growled quietly so Donna didn't hear me

"What?" Donna shook her head

"I'm sorry" The Doctor told her quietly squeezing my hand

"Sorry for what?" Donna looked at our sorrow filled faces then back to Lance "Lance, don't be stupid, get her!"

"God she's thick!" he shook his head looking at her pityingly, Donna looked at him confused while I was pretty sure I was giving off anger from my body. Wrapped my free hand around Donna's shoulders "Months I've had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"I don't understand"

"How did you meet him?" asked the Doctor

"In this office"

"He made you coffee" I said quietly looking at her knowing this would kill her

"What?"

"Everyday I made you coffee!" Lance called like he was talking to an idiot

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months" I said softy glaring at Lance who smirked at me, though his eyes betrayed him by showing shock of how I knew that

"He was poisoning me?" she asked me, nodded

"That's why I came...I had a vision just before you left" I said sadly

"It was all there in the job title." The Doctor said also glaring at Lance "The Head of Human Resources."

"This time, it's personnel." Lance smirked as he and the Racnoss laughed

"But..." Donna shook her head not wanting to believe it "We're getting married"

"Well I couldn't risk you running off," Lance sneered "I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap. 'Oh, Brad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant?' X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal."

I glared hatefully "I'll fucking kill you, you bastard!" I spat as I lunged forward, but the Doctor caught me by my waist pulling me to his chest

"Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you, her consort?" asked The Doctor keeping me close, gagged at the thought of being that thing's consort

"It's better than a night with _her"_

"But I love you" Donna's voice wavered and her eyes glistened with tears

"That's what made it easy" he shot back meanly, the Doctor let me go so I could comfort my sister "What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?"

"Who is this little physician?" asked the Empress "And his Woman"

"I'm not his woman!" I shouted, but them mumbled "Not that I would mind"

"What she said...Martian"

"Oh, I'm sort of homeless." the doctor shook off the fact that he sort of liked the sound of me being his woman "But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

"I think he wants us to talk" Lance commented

"I think so too" agreed the Racnoss

"Well tough! All we need is Donna"

"Kill this chattering little doctor-man and his woman."

I stepped in front of him with Donna

"Don't you hurt him!" I shouted

"No, No it's alright" The Doctor tried to calm us

"No I wont let them!" Donna had me wrapped in a hug to protect me

"At arms!" the Empress shouted as the robots aimed their guns at the Doctor and I

"Ah, now," the Doctor began "Except..."

"Take aim!"

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious..."

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots"

"Just... just... just... Hold on... just a tick... Just a tiny little... just a little... tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it, and the spaceship comes to her." the doctor turned the thing in his hand, the particles in both the container and Donna started to glow

"Fire!"

The robots fired too late as the Tardis materialised around us

"Off we go!" the Doctor called as he ran to the console. I looked around in awe

"My key!" we could hear the Empress' cry from outside as we disappeared "My Key!"

"She's beautiful" I told him stroking the walls feeling I slight hum back which I took as thank you, I missed the Doctor smiling at me

"Oh, do you know what I said before about time machines?" The doctor said quietly "Well, I lied. And now we're going to use it. We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene. I've always wanted to see this. Donna, Bella we're going further back than I've ever been before." he looked over at us and saw me with my arm around Donna

"It's not true Donna! Your perfect and one day a man will realise that and you guys will get married and have lots of ginger babies" I giggled when she let out a laugh "Remember when Ross, called me a whore because I had guy friends? And I punched him so hard he had to go to A and E because I broke his jaw" we laughed at the memory "Then there was that time were David called me a fugly ginger bitch. What did you say to me? When I came to you crying?" Donna sniffed before replying

"I said 'Don't waste your time on boys. Find yourself a man, who will love you for you and who will treat you the like the princess you are! Also YOU are _stunning_! Never let anyone tell you otherwise'" I smiled at her

"Take your own advise Donna, we're sisters. We look alike, so if i'm stunning... so are you" I finished kissing her cheek

"We've arrived. Want to see?"

"I suppose." Donna sighed while I nodded  
>"Oh, that scanner's a bit small." he said, he walked to the doors "Maybe your way's best. Come on. No humans ever seen this. You'll be the first."<br>"All I want to see is my bed." she muttered  
>"Donna and Bella Noble, welcome to the creation of the Earth." he threw the doors open, revealing an amazing sight. The sun shined brightly through the dust, gas and rocks<p>

"We've gone back 4.6 billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the Sun, over there. Brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"It's beautiful" I gasped, I grabbed the Doctor's hand and squeezed it gently, I blushed slightly when I felt his thumb rub the back of my hand

"Where's the earth?" asked Donna

"All around us...in the dust" I told her

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just... tiny"

"No, but that's what you do." The Doctor beamed "The human race makes sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

"So, we came out of all of this?" Donna asked starting to smile

"Isn't that brilliant!" he laughed, as a massive rock floated past the Tardis

"I think that's the Isle of Wight." Donna remarked making us all laugh

"Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in. Everything, piling in until you get-"

"The Earth" we finished

"But the question is... what was that first rock?" the Doctor asked

Just then, a large star shaped rock emerged through the clouds

"The Racnoss..." I trailed off

The Doctor rushed to the console and turned the while franticly "Hold on... The Racnoss are hiding from the war" What's it doing?"

The rocks, gas and dust began to zoom towards the star as though they were being drawn it by a magnetic force

"Exactly what you said!" I called back

"Oh, they didn't just bury something at the centre of the Earth... They _became_ the centre of the Earth. The first rock." he said

The Tardis started to shake violently nearly knocking us off our feet

"What was that?" Donna gasped

"Trouble" I answered

"What the hells it doing?" Donna called trying to walk over to us without falling

"Remember that little trick of mine, particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse-" I cut him off

"They're pulling us back!" I called

The Doctor desperately tried to pilot the Tardis, but it was beyond his control

"Well, can't you stop it?" Donna called "Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?"

"Backseat driver." he muttered making me giggle and slap him lightly "Oh! Wait a minute!" he pulled out what looked like a small surfboard from under the console The extrapolator! It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!" he pulled out a mallet and whacked the extrapolator "Now!" he shouted as the Tardis dematerialised from the Pit Chamber to one of the corridors of the base.

We dashed out of the Tardis,

"Come on!" He called as we ran, stopping at the door that lead up to the Thames Flood Barrier

"But what do we do?"Donna gasped, out of breath and scared while I took a few deep breaths.

The doctor used a stethoscope against the door, listening intently behind it "I don't know. I make it up as I go along. But trust me, I've got a history."

"But I still don't understand... I'm full of particles, but what for?" Donna asked  
>"There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss were stuck." Two robots grabbed Donna and I and covered our mouths I thrashed about, but I couldn't get loose.<p>

"I hate you!" Donna spat at Lance as we joined him on the web

"Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart." Lance bit back  
>"My golden couple, together at last. Your awful wedded life. Tell me, do you want to be released?" asked the Empress<p>

"Yes!" they both exclaimed

"Your supposed to say 'I do'!" she cackled

"Ha" Lance sneered "Not a chance"

"Say it!"

Lance glanced at Donna "I do"

"I do" Donna said quickly

"I don't!" She cackled again "Activate the particles. Purge every last one."

Donna and Lance both started to glow brightly

"Awww, why don't I get to glow?" I pouted looking at the pretty gold colour coming from them. Lance turned to me and smirked,

"You know...I wished it was you that I was poisoning... though it would be a shame to waste something so hot"

I gagged at the thought of him

"You leave her alone! You never would have touched her!" Donna yelled at him

"And Release !" the Empress shouted, the particles extracted themselves from Donna and Lance and fell down the hole "The secret heart unlocks, and they will waken from their Sleep of Ages."

"Who will? What's down there?"

"Her children" I answered, my eye glazing over for a second

"My children, the long lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh! The web star shall come to me. My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web." she turned to Lance who started to struggle

"Use her! Not me! Use her!"

"Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve." she dropped Lance into the pit, we could hear him screaming all the way down

"Lance!" Donna screamed

"Harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat." she commanded "My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them."  
>A robot walked up the stairs<br>"So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor man."

The robot took off the mask and cloak to reveal the doctor underneath "Oh well. Nice try. I've got you, Bella, Donna!" he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the web which held us. The web snapped and I grabbed it at the last minute and swung, luckily for me, the Doctor caught me, but Donna... not so much, she hit the wall below and now lay sprawled on the floor

"Thanks for nothing!" she called

"The doctor man amuses me." said the Empress

"Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this now." Doctor said, his arm still wrapped around me, not that I'm complaining

"This man is so funny"

"Whats your answer?"

"Oh... I'm afraid I have to decline" she laughed

"What happens next is your own doing"

"I'll show you what happens next. At arms!" they raised their guns "Take aim!" they aimed "And..."

"Relax" the Doctor said calmly making the robots go limp

"What did you do?" Donna called up to us

"Guess what I've got Donna?" he smirked down at her, pulling the remote control for the robots from his pocket "Pockets!"

"How did that fit in there?" I asked still holding on to him

"There bigger on the inside" he smiled at me

"Roboforms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh." The Empress said

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars." he said smirking

"Then where?"  
>My home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey." he said<br>"They murdered the Racnoss!" she screeched  
>"I warned you. You did this..." he said pulling out a few of the baubles from the reception<p>

"No! No! Don't! No!" she screamed now panicking, the Doctor threw the baubles into the air. They exploded causing water from the Thames to flood into the room and for fire to start at the Empresses feet

"No! No! My children!" the Empress cried grief-stricken

The Doctor stood in silence watching the chaos that surrounded us and the river swirled down the hole like a plug hole

"No! My children! My children!" she continued to cry in pain

I grabbed the Doctor's arm and whispered to him

"You can stop now, Doctor" he looked at me for a few seconds before nodding. He gripped my hand and pulled me down the stairs and towards Donna

"Transport me!" the Racnoss cried, but we ignored her still running

"But what about the Empress?" Donna asked

"She's used up all her Huon energy. She's defenceless!" we continued cimbing up the ladder.

We watched as the Star was shot down, the Racnoss dead

"There's just one problem..." Donna said

"What's that?" The Doctor looked at her

"We've drained the Thames" we laughed

The Tardis appeared cross the road from our house, the three of us stepped out into the night

"There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything." He grinned

"More than I've done" Donna commented

The Doctor quickly pulled out his Sonic and scanned her "No, all the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine."

"Yeah, but apart from that... I missed my wedding... lost my job and became a widow on the same day... Sort of."

"I couldn't save him" the Doctor remarked

"He deserved it... No, he didn't. We'd better get inside. They'll be worried." she said to me, I nodded sadly and started to walk towards the house but stopped. I ran back and kissed the Doctor's cheek making him flush slightly

"Thanks... for saving my sister and for the adventure." I went to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist stopping me

"Come with me... both of you" I bit my lip looked at Donna

"No." she said  
>"Okay." The Doctor said<br>"I can't..."  
>"No, that's fine."<p>

"No, but really. Everything we did today. Do you live your life like that?"  
>"Not all the time."<br>"I think you do. And I couldn't... but I know someone who could" she said looking at me  
>"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful." he said looking at her<br>"And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying, and you were stood there like, I don't know, a stranger. And then you made it snow. I mean, you scare me to death." she said

"Right"

"You don't scare me..." I said quietly, he turned to me "I'll come with you... if you want me" he grinned and hugged me before turning back to Donna and hugged her too. I ran into the house and to my room. I packed a bag and ran down the stairs. I kissed my mum and dad and ran out before they could say anything I hugged Donna

"I'll miss you" I said, she pulled back

"i'll miss you too" she said back "I'm only a phone call away... remember that" she kissed my cheek before waving good bye as the Doctor and I left to begin our adventure together.

* * *

><p><strong>For Updates i need 2 reviews <strong>


	3. Smith, Noble and Jones

**Outfit(On profile)**

I sat beside The Doctor's bed in the hospital waiting for the doctors to come in, a an pushed back the curtains surrounding the bed and he had a few doctors in training with him

"Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" the man asked

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah." The Doctor stuck his tongue out making me giggle

"John Smith, admitted yesterday by his girlfriend Ms. Noble, with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." Mr. Stoker said to a young pretty black woman

She stepped forward, pulling the stethoscope from around her neck "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" she asked

"Sorry?" he frowned

"On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really? What did I do that for?"

"I don't know, you just did"

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask Bella." he smiled at me

"Well, that's weird, 'cos it looked like you. Ave you got a brother?" She asked

"No, Not any more" he said sadly, I took his hand in mine a squeezed it

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." Mr. Stoker remarked

"Sorry" she said looking bashful "Right..." she put the stethoscope on the left side of the Doctor's chest, looking puzzled for a moment before moving to his right side. She looked up at him shocked, but he merely winked at her

"I weep for future generations." Mr. Stoker sighed "Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

"Er, I don't know... Stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." Stoker picked up the chart before snapping his hand after receiving a shock

"That happened to me this morning" Miss. Jones remarked

"I had the same thing on the door handle" said one of the other trainees

"And to me on the lift" said another trainee, a young woman said

"That's only to be expected." Stoker explained "There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin!" The Doctor and I said simultaneously

"Correct!"

"My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked..." the Doctor trailed off

"Quite..." Stoker eyed at him like he was crazy making me giggle under my breath

"...and then I got electrocuted!"

"Ignore him" I said smiling fondly "He's got a large imagination" The Doctor looked at me and pouted making me smirk I tap his nose teasingly

"Moving on" Stoker nodded "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric." he whispered to one of the trainees "And next we have" The Doctor, Jones and I all shared grins as she left.

* * *

><p>The hospital shook violently making me fall onto the bed with the Doctor. I blushed when he grinned at me, I crawled off of him and turned my back as he changed clothes. Once he was dressed we left to seek out Miss. Jones. We found her telling people to be calm. I looked out the window to see we were on the moon. I grinned excitedly and grabbed The Doctor's hand walking with him to Miss. Jones just as she was about to open the window latch<p>

"Don't! We'll lose all the air." sobbed one of the other trainees. I think her name was Swales

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" asked Miss. Jones

The Doctor and I took that moment to make our selves known,

"Very good point." he said as he pulled back a curtain we were hiding behind

"Brilliant, in fact." I smiled

"What was your name?" he eyed her

"Martha"

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" Martha nodded "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be!" Swales cried

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time." I slapped his arm gently, he pouted again

"Rude!" I chastised

"Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or..."

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." Martha nodded

"Fancy going out?"

"Okay"

"We might die" I said

"We might not" she said back

I grinned and turned to the Doctor "i like her!"

"Well come on!" he cheered, but glanced at Swales "Not her, she'd hold us up."

Swales sobbed as we ran out of the room, Martha leading the way to the patients' lounge.

* * *

><p>Martha pushed for a moment before pushing the doors open and we stepped out onto the balcony.<p>

"We've got air!" Martha inhaled "How does, that work?"

"Just be glad it does," the Doctor said as I looked over the balcony. I gasped

_...Three massive columnar spaceships pass overhead, then land nearby. Columns of marching beings come stomping out..._

_...Judoon..._

_...He shines a blue light onto the trainee's forehead...  
>...Category human...<br>...He marks a cross on the trainee's right hand...  
>…Catalogue all suspects...<em>

_...Find the non-human. Execute..._

I pressed my hand against my head and leaned on the railing. The Doctor frowned looking at me before his eyes lit up,

"What is it Bella? What did you see?" he asked gently gripping my arms

"Judoon... they are going to catalogue all of us to find the 'Non-Human' and execute it" I said looking at him in panic. What if they find him?

Just then three of the Judoon ships flew over our heads and landed near by

"There here" I whispered gripping his hand in mine

"How did you know they were coming?" asked Martha looking confused

"I'm psychic" I said making her scoff

"Yeah right..." she trailed off looking at our serious faces The Doctor and I ran back into the hospital, The Doctor, Martha and I all couched down behind a potted plant and watched the Judoon entered, people ran and cowered from them especially when the chief Judoon took off his helmet revealing rhinoceros creature.

"Blos so folt do no cro blo cos so ro." it said, in its own tongue

The trainee from my dream, I think his name is Morgenstern, walked over to them making Martha want to call out

"Er, we are citizens of planet Earth. We welcome you in peace..." The Judoon pushed him against the wall and shined a blue light in his mouth.  
>"Please don't hurt me. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry, don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me."<p>

The Judoon pulled away, playing back what he said before locking it back in his collar

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued." he said  
>He shined a blue light onto Morgenstern's forehead, before drawing a cross on the back of his hand "Category human. Catalogue all suspects"<p>

The other Judoon followed his orders, shining lights in peoples faces, marking them human as they go.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop" the Doctor remarked squeezing my hand knowing that I was worried

"I like a little shop!"

"Never mind that!" Martha hissed "What are Judoon?"

"They're like police... Well, police for hire... They're more like interplanetary thugs."

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha frowned

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." I said surprising not only myself, but The Doctor as well

"How did you know that?" he asked, I shrugged

"What are you on about, 'galactic law'?" Martha eyed us "Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No," he laughed "but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for me." I took his hand again

"Why?" we looked at her "Oh, you're kidding me... Don't be ridiculous... Stop looking at me like that."

"Come on, then!" he pulled me up with him and left.

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat in front of a computer with his sonic examining it, while I stood watching. Martha ran in<p>

"They've reached third floor. What's that thing?" she asked  
>"Sonic screwdriver." he remarked<br>"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!" she huffed  
>"No, really, it is." he held the sonic up "It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look."<br>"What else have you got, a laser spanner?" Martha asked sarcastically making me laugh  
>"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." he hit the computer "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down."<p>

"Let me try!" I chirped, I sat in the chair and quickly pressed a lot of buttons. What? When your sisters the best temp in Chiswick you learn a few things. The Doctor smiled at me, watching I typed in code after code

"Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't... but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."  
>"But what were they looking for?" Martha asked<br>"Something that looks human, but isn't."

"Like you apparently?"

"Like me, but not me"

"Haven't they got a photo?" I asked

"Shape-Shifter?" I asked

"Might be." he shrugged

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha asked

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." The Doctor sighed

"All of us?" her eyes widened

"oh yes," he nodded " if we find this thing first..."

"Fucking hell!" I shouted

"what is it? And don't swear, your to pretty to be swearing like sailor..." he blushed when he realised he said the last part out loud

"They wiped the records" I said blushing slightly

"What are we looking?" Martha asked

"I don't know." Doctor sighed "Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." he looked at me

"Doing it now" I winked making him flush slightly

Martha nodded "Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know." she ran out of the room leaving the Doctor and I to work.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had just stepped out of the room when Martha ran into him<p>

"I found her!" she gasped

"You what?" his eyes widened as he looked behind her to see a figure covered in black leather striding down the hall after Martha "Bella!"

"Just a minute!" I called back, I had just managed to restore the back up when he ran, grabbed my hand pulled me out the room. I looked behind him and saw the man,

"RUN!" I shouted. We darted down the hallway with Martha leading us to where she saw the alien. We ran down the stair well, followed by the leather man only to see the Judoon coming up the other way. I looked over and saw a door. I pulled the Doctor and Martha through it and onto the 4th floor. We ran, the man after us, we skidded around the corner and into the radiology room. The Doctor soniced the door and locked it. He ran over to the x-ray machine

"When I say 'now' press the button" he said

"Which one?" I asked

"The find out!" he exclaimed. I pulled Martha into the operating room and we started looking through manuals, the Doctor sonicing the machine with the man pounding on the door.

"NOW!" he shouted as the man broke the door down

Martha slammed her hand on the button and The Doctor and the man were flooded with radiation for a few moments before the man fell down, dead.

"What did you do?" Martha breathed looking at the man

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." I answered for him

"But isn't that going to kill you?" Martha looked at The Doctor

"Nah, it's only roentgen radiation." He waved her off "We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out. I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it." he started bouncing up and down making me giggle "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go. Easy does it..." he started to shake his foot "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is... it is... it is... it is... it is HOT! Ah, Hold on." he grabbed the shoe and threw it in the bin "Done!"

"your completely mad" Martha commented

"Right. I look daft with one shoe" he said before throwing his other shoe in the bin too. "Barefoot on the moon!" he shouted making me giggle again

"I liked those!" I winked making him smile and wink back

"So what is that thing? And where's it from, the planet Zovirax?" Martha asked sarcastically

"It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." he mused

"But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant." Martha said.

The Doctor looked over to see that he had left his sonic sticking out of the x-ray machine fried

"My sonic screwdriver"

"She was one of the patients, but..."  
>"My sonic screwdriver!"<br>"She had a straw like some kind of vampire."  
>"I loved my sonic screwdriver!"<br>"Doctor?" Martha shouted  
>"Sorry..." he trailed off before throwing his screwdriver away<br>"You called me Doctor." he grinned  
>"Anyway? Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood."<br>"Funny time to take a snack." he remarked "You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless... No... Yes, that's it! Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it. Come on!" he ran out of the room dragging me with him "If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon!"

* * *

><p>A second slab walked down the hallway where, the Doctor, Martha and I, were hiding behind a water cooler,<p>

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." The Doctor said

"Like you?" Martha asked looking at us

"i suppose you could see that" he said glancing at me blushing slightly making me confused

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?" Martha asked  
>"Oh. Humans." The Doctor rolled his eyes "We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions?" I slapped his shoulder lightly<br>"I like that. 'Humans'. I'm still not convinced you're an alien." she said eyeing him

We stepped out into the hall just as a Judoon held its scanner up at the doctor's face

"Non-Human"

"Oh my god, you really are!" Martha gasped

"And again!" he shouted and pulled us down the hall, the Judoon shooting after us.

"But I don't understand," Martha said "You look human"

"You look Time Lord, they came first" I said out of breath

We ran upstairs, managing to lock the door behind us, and ran into a corridor, where people on the ground were finding it hard to breathe. Come to think of it, it is getting rather difficult.

"They've done this floor." he remarked "Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

Martha knelt down beside Swales who was giving oxygen to a patient, "How much oxygen is there?" she asked

"Not enough for all these people," Swales remarked "We're going to run out"

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked Martha and I, though he was looking at me "Are you alright?"

"I'm running on adrenaline" Martha said while I shrugged

"I'm doing okay..." I trailed off making him frown at me

"Welcome to my world" he muttered

"What about the Judoon?" I asked

"Nah, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Where's Mister Stoker's office?"

"This way" Martha led us down the hall and into Mr. Stoker's office, but it was empty

"She's gone! But she was here!"

The Doctor knelt down by Mr. Stoker's body "Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a Plasmavore."

"What's she doing on Earth?"

"Hiding..?" I asked, he nodded

"On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on."

"Wait a minute" Martha knelt back down and closed Mr. Stoker's eyes, before leaving with us.

"Think, think, think." The Doctor murmured "If I was a Plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?"  
>He looked and saw the sign to the MRI.<br>"Ah. She's as clever as me. Almost."  
>"Find the non-human. Execute." A Judoon said<br>"Martha, Bella, stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up."  
>"How do we do that?" I asked<br>"Just forgive me for this." he looked at me blushing slightly making me confused until he leaned in and kissed me, long and hard, then ran away down the hall.

"Find the non-human. Execute." a Judoon said. We stepped in front of them  
>"Now listen, we know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence." I said<br>The Judoon scanned me  
>"Human. Wait. Non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorise full scan. What are you? What are you?" the Judoon asked<p>

He did a slightly deeper scan then marked my hand  
>"Confirm human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search."<br>He gave me a booklet written in alien.  
>"You will need this." The Judoon said<br>"What's that for?" Martha asked  
>"Compensation."<p>

* * *

><p>Martha and I burst into the room with the Judoon and saw that The Doctor was laying on the floor really pale. I ran to him and cupped his face in my hands. For some reason I could feel him still alive slightly.<p>

"Now see what you've done." The old woman jumped back "This poor man just died of fright."  
>"Scan him." The Judoon ordered, flashing a scanner over the Doctor "Confirmation. Deceased."<br>Martha ran to me  
>"No, he can't be. Let me through. Let me see him." he demanded when the Judoon tried to stop her. She knelt down beside him<br>"Stop. Case closed."  
>"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." I shouted furious<br>"Judoon have no authority over human crime."  
>"But she's not human." Martha and I exclaimed together<br>"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." the old lady held her marked hand up smirking making me glare viciously at her  
>"But she's not! She assimi... Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood?" Martha pointed a Judoon scanner at the lady and flashed her,<br>"Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like."

"Non-Human" the Judoon reported. I started to get a little light headed

"What?" the lady's eyes widened  
>"Confirm analysis." the Judoon ordered<br>"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."  
>"He gave his life so they'd find you." Martha breathed looking at the Doctor's body, watching me stroke his hair<br>"Confirmed:Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine."  
>"Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a Plasmavore." she sneered<br>"Then you confess?" the Judoon asked  
>"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!" she ordered<br>The Judoon fried the Slab.  
>"Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution."<br>The lady dashed behind the screen and plugged in the MRI scanner. The Magnetic Overload sign came on.  
>"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" the Lady grinned<br>The four Judoon all fired and incinerated Florence.  
>"Case closed." the Judoon stated<br>"But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." Martha said  
>The Judoon scanned the MRI machine<br>"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."  
>"Well, do something! Stop it!" she shouted<br>"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."  
>"What? You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?"<br>"All units withdraw." the Judoon left, leaving Martha and I with the Doctor. The air was getting thinner and I was gasping for air. Martha looked at me concerned

"Are you alright, Bella?" she asked. I shook my head

"Focus on him." I gasped "you need to... CPR...two hearts." was all I could say before I collapsed and darkness overtook me.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find myself in my room in the Tardis.<p>

"Your awake" a relieved voice sighed. I looked over to my left to see The Doctor sitting on a chair next my bed

"What happened?" I asked groggily. He smiled

"You passed put from lack of air. Your fine though. I carried you back to the Tardis and ran some scans before I brought you here. And don't worry, Martha changed you. What do you think, by the way? Of Martha?" he asked

I threw back my covers to see that Martha had indeed changed me. I was now wearing a red tank top, grey cotton shorts and my hair was down.

"I like her. Is she coming with us?" I asked

"Yep. Just one trip though" he said before standing "I'll see you later, rest" he said before winking at me and turning my light out. I snuggled back into my pillow and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>For Updates i need 2 reviews<strong>


End file.
